Mobile communications have changed the way people communicate and mobile devices have been transformed from a luxury item to an essential part of everyday life. As the number of mobile devices continues to increase, significant efforts exist with regard to making such devices more secure and more user-friendly. User interfaces exist that allow a user to read permissions for a given application. However, current user interfaces may be presented in such a way that the user is unable to comprehend the grant of permissions. Therefore, any information about the permissions is ignored.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.